I wanna be with you
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Lisanna meminta Lucy untuk membantunya menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu... tapi... apa jadinya jika Lucy akhirnya menyadari perasaannya?/"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu… aku suka padamu…"Natsu tertawa mendengar perkataannya "Hanya itu? Aku juga suka padamu Lis!"/ "Kau jahat Natsu…. "


**I wanna be with you**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : banyak dialog, kata sedikit tidak baku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Lucy Pov)**

"Naaaatsuuuuuu!"

"Hahaha! Lucy~ aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu!" Natsu mengejarku keliling guild sambil membawa makhluk yang menjijikan! Kyaaaaa! Bagaimana bisa ia memegang Makhluk semenjijikan itu!

Semua anggota guild sekarang menertawaiku! Ugh! Tidak adakah yang ingin menolongku dari lelaki berambut pink ini! Bahkan Levy-chan pun tertawa! Kyaaaaa! Gawat aku terpojok!

Kubalik badanku, Oh tidak.. Oh tidak! Natsu semakin mendekat!

"Lucy ! Hoaaaah! Ini hanya cacing Luce! Lihat ini lucu kan~" Natsu mengoyang-goyangkan makhluk menggeliat itu didepan wajahku.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Natsu! Hentikan atau… atau…"

"Atau apa Huh? Luce? " Natsu tersenyum jahil kearaku. Aduuuh… berpikir Lucy … berpikir…. Kelemahan Natsu. Ahaaa!

"Atau kau tidak boleh tidur di apartement ku lagi!"

**(Natsu Pov)**

"Huh?" 'tidak boleh tidur di apartementku lagi!' Suara Lucy menggema di kepalaku! Akh! Aku tidak akan bisa merasakan kasur Lucy yang empuk , nyaman dan berbau Vanilla… eh? Vanilla? Yeaaah,… Lucy selalu berbau seperti permen, baunya membuat perutku menggelitik dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Aku selalu ingin dekat dengannya karna baunya membuatku nyaman dan relax, apa karna aku sudah tertular sifat anehnya ya? Hmm… dasar Luce… menularkan hal aneh kepadaku… sekarang aku jadi aneh… lalu aku pasti akan melakukan hal aneh sama sepertinya… Huh!

"Ja-jangan begitu Luce! Kasurmu itu sangat nyaman!" Protesku, aku tak mungkin membiarkan Lucy mengunci jendelanya, aku dan Happy tidak akan bisa masuk!

"Kalau begitu SING-KIR-KAN makhluk menjijikan itu dariku!" Lucy berteriak dengan menunjuk kearah makhluk lucu yang aku pegang.

Serius? Kenpa ia begitu takut, ini makhluk yang lucu, kulitnya licin dan menggeliat, Hihihhi~ dasar Luce… penakut….

"Baiklah~" baru saja aku ingin melempar cacing itu keluar, Underwear Prince menyikutku, membuatku melepaskan cacing yang ada di tanganku… dan jatuh… di… kepala Lucy… Glek! Gawat!

"KYAAAAAAA! NATSUUUU! KAU JAHAT SEKALI!" teriak Lucy melompat dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya, Ugh! aku melihat kearah Underwear Prince yang sedang tertawa keras. Aku akan membakar pantatnya!

"DASAR UNDERWEAR PRINCE!"

**(Normal POV)**

Anggota guild memandang tiga orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian. Lucy yang sibuk mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya sambil melompat-lompat, wajah ketakutannya sungguh dapat membuat yang melihat tertawa geli, lalu Natsu dan Gray yang bertarung didepannya, membuat mereka berpikir 'Gadis yang malang….' Karna tak ada satupun yang menolong.

"Ara.. ara lihatlah mereka .." Mira tersenyum lembut kearah tiga orang itu.

"Mereka selalu saja begitu, untung Erza sedang menjalankan misi…" Ucap Cana sambil meneguk kembali minuman kesayangannya.

"Hey Cana apa menurutmu Natsu menyukai Lucy?" Mira bertanya kepada Cana dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Cana memandang kearah Natsu yang mencoba mengambil cacing yang ada di kepala Lucy sebelum menampakan cengiran diwajahnya "Huh, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaan masing-masing".

Mira tertawa kecil "Hihihi… kau benar…"

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang gadis berambut putih pendek sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari belakang bar.

Ia menatap pasangan yang tengah heboh itu. Di matanya terpancar rasa sedih

"Natsu…. Dan… Lucy…"

**(Lucy Pov)**

"NATSUUU! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK INI! " Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya ! Ini sangat menjijikan!

"Sabar Luce! Kau jangan bergerak!" Natsu memegang kepalaku, dan mengacak-ngacak rambutku, mencari cacing yang terjatuh di kepalaku. Ia sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas. Tanpa kusadari, pipiku ikut menjadi panas. Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini sih?

"Luce? Ada apa?" Natsu menatap tepat kemataku. Ugh… mata onyxnya sungguh indah.

"Ti-tidak… " Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Jangan sampai ia melihat pipiku yang memerah!

"Nah! Luce! Aku dapat! " Natsu memperlihatkan cacing yang ia dapat dengan cengiran khasnya, Hey… itu tidak begitu menjijikan jika kau lihat baik-baik.

"Te-terima kasih…" Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku! Kenapa aku jadi gugup!

"Huh? Kau aneh Luce…" Natsu mengacak rambut pirangku dengan senyum yang terus tertempel di wajah manisnya… Eh? Manis? Manis? Aku baru saja bilang ia manis? Apa aku sudah gila! Aku tidak mungkin suka dengan…. Ah… tidak… dia hanya Nakama ku saja… yah.. Nakama…

**(Normal Pov)**

Gray memandang geli kearah pasangan yang berada di pojok guild "Kalian pasangan Lovey-Dovey sebaiknya cari tempat… di sini terlalu banyak anak kecil… apa kalian sadar posisi kalian?" Gray menunjuk kearah mereka, pungung Lucy tepat bersandar pada dinding guild tangan mungilnya berada pada dada sahabat berambut pinknya itu dan wajah Natsu sangat dekat dengannya.

Akhirnya mereka menyadari posisi masing-masing, semburat merah menjalar di wajah keduanya.

"A-apa maksudmu Un-Underwear Prince!" Natsu memalingkan wajahnya dari Lucy.

"Huooo~ ada apa denganmu Flame-Head? Kau jadi gagap? Flame-_Stammer_?"

"Dasar kau! Ice Princess!" Natsu melontarkan apinya.

Mereka pun kembali bertarung. Lucy yang melihat dua sahabatnya itu hanya bersweatdrop, meski jantungnya masih belum berdetak dengan normal.

"Hihihi… masalah selesai ne Lu-chan!" Levy menghampiri sahabatnya masih tertawa kecil mngingat wajah Lucy tadi.

"Levy-chan! Kau jahat!" Lucy menyerngitkan dahi, menggembungkan pipinya. Mereka berdua menghampiri Mira dan Cana yang berada di bar.

Tiba-tiba pintu guild terbuka menampakan sosok gadis berambut merah, mata tajamnya langsung memandang kearah Fire Dragon Slayer dan Ice Mage yang sedang bertarung.

Natsu dan Gray mengadu kening mereka.

"Mata sayu!"

"Mata sipit!"

"Pria boxer!"

"Motion Sickness!"

"Under—"

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Erza muncul dibelakang mereka berdua aura gelap sudah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Apa kalian serius?"

Mereka menyilangkan tangannya ke leher rival masing-masing, mereka mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar "Ha-Hai Erza!"

"Bagus … sesama teammates tidak boleh bertarung…"

"A-aye!"

Erza pergi menuju bar untuk meminta makanan kesukaannya pada Mira.

Mira tersenyum lembut "Maaf… Erza… tapi aku kehabisan bahan untuk membuat kue…" tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah sumeringah "Aku bisa membelinya sekarang! Apa ada yang mau ikut aku?" Mira menghadap Lucy, Levy dan Cana.

"Aku ikut!" Lucy dan Levy mengacungkan tangan. "Geez… aku di sini saja…" Cana mengangkat tong berisi minuman kesayangannya.

"Oke.. aku ikut…"Erza mengikuti tiga gadis yang berjalan menuju pintu masuk guild ketika seorang gadis berambut putih pendek mengejar mereka "Hey! Kalian!"

Mereka berempat menoleh "Lisanna? Ada apa?" Mira bertanya kepada adik perepuannya.

"Bo-boleh aku ikut?"

"Tentu saja!"

Baru saja mereka akan membuka pintu guild seseorang kembali memanggil mereka, tepatnya satu orang dengan satu kucing biru.

"Luuuusyyyy!" Happy mendarat pada dadanya.

"Apa lagi sekarang…" Lucy menghela nafas.

"Luce? kau ingin kemana?" Natsu menarik Happy dari tempat ia mendarat. "Huh? Aku? Aku akan pergi dengan para gadis, memang kenapa Natsu?"

"Apa? Kau lupa ya Luce! kau kan akan memancing bersamaku dan Happy!" Protes Natsu yang tidak ingin Lucy pergi "Benarkan Happy?"

"Aye! Kau janji Lusyyy!"

'Eh? Bagaimana aku bisa lupa!' pikir Lucy. "Hehehe… Na-Natsu… maaf… aku rasa… ng… ano… aku memang lupa…" Lucy tertawa gugup.

"Kalau begitu ikut dengan kami!"

"Eh? Tapi Lu-chan ingin pergi dengan kami!" Levy menarik tangan Lucy.

"Tapi juga… Luce sudah janji denganku dan Happy…!" Natsu manarik kembali Lucy dekat dengannya.

"Dengan para gadis!"

"Aku dan Happy!"

"Shopping!"

"Mancing!"

"Shopping!"

"Macing!"

"Kalian!" Erza berteriak, ia sudah habis kesabaran "Biarkan Lucy yang memilih…" Erza menatap Lucy.

Levy dan Natsu menghadap Lucy , tatapan mereka penuh harap menginginkannya ikut dengan mereka. "Anoo…" Lucy berpikir bingung.

"Lucy?" Mira menyadarkan dari lamunannya. "Etoo…. Gini Natsu… gimana kalau pergi mancingnya besok?"

"Apa? Jadi kau lebih mementingkan mereka dari pada partnermu Luce?" Natsu menatapnya dengan puppy-eyesnya.

'Ugh~ jangan tatapan itu….' Batinnya. "Aku janji besok aku ikut kalian" Lucy memohon pada Natsu.

Natsu terlihat berpikir "Umm… baiklah… tapi dengan satu syarat… nanti malam aku dan Happy makan di apartementmu ya!"

"Eh? Okeh… jadi aku pergi ya?" Natsu dan Happy tidak memperdulikannya, mereka sibuk memikirkan makanan yang akan nanti ada di apartement Lucy.

"Dasar! Flame-Head!" Lucy menjitak Natsu dan pergi keluar guild. Gadis yang lain hanya mengikuti.

"Hihihi… Natsu sungguh ingin bersamamu Lucy…" Mira tertawa kecil.

"Haah… bisa kau hentikan ini…"

"Aku rasa Natsu menyukaimu Lu-chan! Ia sampai melawanku karna ingin kau pergi dengannya.." Levy tersenyum lebar. "Bahkan Erza pun setuju dengan kami!" Lucy menatap Erza yang tersenyum lembut mengangguk.

Di saat keempat gadis tengah sibuk membicarakan tentang Natsu. Lisanna memandang mereka dari belakang.

'Apa.. benar Natsu menyukai Lucy-san… ? Tapi aku… juga menyukainnya… aku harus bertanya pada Lucy-san.' Pikirnya.

Mereka berlima kini sudah berada di depan toko pembelanjaan Mira, Erza dan Levy masuk kedalam. Sedangkan Lucy memilh untuk menunggu mereka di luar, melihat begitu sesaknya orang yang berada di dalam. 'Harusnya aku ikut memancing dengan Natsu…' Pikir Lucy menyesali pilihannya.

"Lucy-san? Ada apa?" Lisanna memberikan minuman yang baru ia beli kepadanya.

"Um? Tidak ada Lisanna… aku sedang memikirkan apa yang harus aku buat nanti untuk makan malam…" Lucy menggosok dagunya. Lucy berterima kasih karna Lisanna mau menemaninya menunggu.

"Itu menginatkanku akan sesuatu…" Lisanna menatapnya sesaat " Apa… Lucy-san menyukai Natsu?"

Lucy menyemburkan minuman yang tadi ia minum, menepuk pelan dadanya karna tersedak "Lisanna *Uhuk* aku tidak menyukai *Uhuk* lelaki berambut pink itu!" Lucy memandang gadis di depannya bingung "Lagi pula… kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kalau begitu Lucy-san akan mendukungku…"

"Hum?"

"Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Natsu… Lucy-san mendukungku kan?"

Lucy merasakan sesuatu yang panas di dalam perutnya "Te-tentu saja!" Lucy tersenyum paksa.

Lisanna tersenyum lebar "Arigato Lucy-san!" Ia memeluknya.

"Ara.. Ara… apa yang terjadi di sini?" Mira , Levy dan Erza keluar dari toko membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. Lisanna melepaskan pelukannya menggelengkan kepala "Tidak ada apa-apa Mira-nee, Aku dan Lucy-san hanya berbagi cerita"

"Baiklah… ayo kita kembali…"

Mereka berlima pun kembali menuju guild. Di sepanjang jalan Lucy terus memikirkan semua perkataan Lisanna 'Kenapa aku jadi begini? Harusnya aku senang dan berniat membantunya… tapi… yang aku rasakan… panas?' Lucy mengacak rambut pirangnya, ia terus berpikir serius hingga tanpa sadar sudah berada di depan guild.

Erza, Mira dan Levy langsung masuk kedalam guild. Tapi tidak dengan Lucy dan Lisanna mereka masih diluar.

"Terima kasih banyak ya Lucy-san! Mau mendukungku!" Lisanna melompat senang. Lucy hanya mengangguk kecil menampakan senyum palsunya kembali.

Lisanna yang melompat sangat senang tidak melihat jika ada batu, dan terjatuh… membuat lututnya sedikit tergores.

"Lisanna!" Lucy menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa?"

"Duuh… bodohnya aku…" Lisanna melihat lututnya yang berdarah.

"Lisanna!" Tiba-tiba Natsu keluar dari dalam guild, mendekatinya tanpa sengaja ia mendorong cukup keras Lucy yang berada di samping Lisanna, membuatnya meringis.

"Kau tidak apa? Biar aku bantu ya? Wendy akan mengobatimu" Natsu menggendong Lisanna ala bridal style. "Na-Natsu… bagaimana kau bisa tahu akau terluka?"

"Hei … kau lupa penciumanku tajam, aku mencium bau darah dan baumu… jadi aku berlari keluar…" Natsu membawanya masuk kedalam meninggalkan Lucy yang menatap mereka dari tadi.

**(Lucy Pov)**

Sudah pasti Natsu menyukainya juga… Lisanna tak perlu meminta bantuanku. Haah… sepertinya aku hanya mengganggu mereka berdua jika aku masuk kedalam guild, sebaiknya aku pulang dan menyiapkan makan malam, mungkin Natsu tidak akan datang… karna dia pasti khawatir dengan Lisanna… tapi itu kan hanya luka kecil… harusnya ia tidak perlu menggendong Lisanna seperti itu… Eh? Kenapa aku jadi begini sih? Ada yang salah denganku! Okeh Lucy…. Kau benar-benar harus pulang dan beristirahat, sesuatu benar-benar ada yang salah padaku! Tapi apa aku… cemburu?

Hihihi… tidak mungkin…

**(Normal Pov)**

Lucy membuka pintu apartementnya dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang empuk. Ia berguling-guling mencari posisi yang enak untuk mengistirahatkan matanya, tapi tidak berhasil, ia terus memikirkan kejadian tadi.

'Sebaiknya…. Aku memasak saja…' pikirnya. Lucy membuka kulkasnya dan mulai mencari bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan. Sudah ia putuskan membuat pancake, karna itu mudah.

Terlalu asik memasak, Lucy tidak menyadari kehadiran seekor kucing yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia terbang perlahan menghampiri Lucy…

"LUSYYYY!" Happy teriak tepat di telinganya.

"KYAAAA!" Lucy hampir menjatuhkan pancake yang baru ia buat. "HA-HAPPY!" Lucy mengurut dadanya.

"Hehe… Gomen Lusyy~ kau terlihat asikk sekali, sampai tidak menyadari kedatanganku"

Lucy menghela nafas "Jadi? Apa Natsu bersamamu….?" Happy menggeleng kepala. "Begitu ya…." Lucy menatap sedih pancake yang sudah ia buat banyak. 'dia pasti bersama Lisanna…'

Happy cekikikan melihat wajah Lucy "Apa kau merindukannya Lusyy?" Lucy tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Happy "Ti-tidak! Kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan membagimu pancake ini!"

"Eh? Jangan begitu Lusy!" Happy merengek di kakinya. Lucy tersenyum lembut "Baiklah… lebih baik kita makan"

Lucy makan bersama Happy, tapi ia masih menyisakan untuk Natsu jika ia datang. Kini Happy tertidur di ranjangnya karna perutnya sudah kenyang.

"Dasar… kucing…" Lucy memindahkan Happy ke sofanya ketika ia melihat seseorang masuk lewat jendelannya.

"Natsu?"

"Yo Luce! maaf aku terlambat!" Natsu menampakan cengirannya. "Aku menyisakan makanan untukmu sebelum kucing peliharaanmu ini memakan semuanya" Lucy menunjuk kearah Happy yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Natsu berjalan ke dapur di bukannya penutup makanan "Wah! Makasih Luce! aku memang lapar dan belum makan dari tadi" Natsu memasukan potongan besar pancake kedalam mulutnya.

Lucy tersenyum kecil melihat sahabat pinknya itu memakan masakannya "Um… Natsu? Tadi kau pergi kemana?" Natsu menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab "Aku mengantar Lisanna pulang!" Ia masih terus menampakan cengiran khasnya.

Lucy sudah menduga ia pasti bersama Lisanna, tanpa sadar ia menggumam sesuatu. "Lisanna enak ya… banyak yang memperhatikan…." Pendengaran Natsu yang sensitive mendengar gumamannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati Lucy "Luce… semua memperhatikannya karna kami tidak ingin kehilangan dia lagi… dan aku memperhatikan Lisanna bukan berarti aku tidak peduli denganmu Luce.." Natsu tersenyum lembut.

Lucy menatap dalam lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar Lucy memperpendek jarak diantara mereka berdua. Hingga bibir mungilnya menyentuh bibir milik sahabat berambut pinknya itu.

Mata Natsu membesar karna kaget. Tidak beberapa lama Lucy menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Natsu.

"Lu-Luce?" di pipinya rona merah sudah menjalar.

"Eh? Ng… ano…" semburat merah juga menjalar di pipi Stellar Mage itu 'A-apa yang aku lakukan!' Lucy berteriak dalam kepalanya.

"Lu-Luce?" Natsu memanggilnya lagi mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Na-Natsu… bisakah kau pulang… besok kita akan bertemu di guild…." Natsu tidak memprotes apa yang di katakan Lucy. Ia mengangkat Happy dan keluar melewati jendela.

Lucy membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Ia meciumnya? Lucy mengganti pakaiannya menjadi pakaian tidurnya.

"Aku butuh istirahat" setelah itu matanya terpejam.

.

.

.

Hari yang biasa di guild, hingga Levy menyadari sahabat dan partnernya beserta kucing biru tidak ada.

"Mira? Kemana Lu-chan… Natsu… dan Happy" Levy bertanya kepada barmaid cantik yang tengah mengelap gelas.

"Umm… aku juga tidak melihat mereka dari tadi… tidak biasanya mereka terlambat datang ke guild…"

"Bukannya Lucy berjanji untuk menemani Natsu dan Happy memancing hari ini" Erza memberitahu, sembari memotong kue strawberrynya menjadi potongan kecil.

"Oh kau benar! Aku lupa soal itu!" Levy kembali menyeruput minumnya senang.

Sesaat setelah itu pintu guild terbuka. Happy terbang masuk kedalm guild wajahnya terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu di belakangnya Natsu dan Lucy dengan…. Rona merah di wajahnya?

"Jadi bagaimana mancing kalian?" Mira bertanya kepada Happy yang baru menempelkan pantatnya di bar. Happy menggelengkan kepala "Tidak baik Mira…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Levy mendekati Happy, melirik kearah Natsu dan Lucy yang dari tadi hanya diam tidak berbicara satu sama lain di salah satu meja yang lumayan jauh dari bar. Itu tidak seperti mereka.

"Kau lihat mereka? Ada yang aneh… maksudku.. sejak kapan kalian melihat Natsu dan Lucy menjadi pendiam?" Happy memandang kearah dua sahabatnya.

"Kau benar… apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Levy mengetuk jarinya berirama pada meja bar.

"Hmm… Happy? Bukannya kemarin malam kau dan Natsu kerumah Lucy?" Mira bertanya sembari memberikannya ikan.

Happy mengangguk "Aku mengerti maksudmu Mira… Apa kau tidak melihat sesuatu 'hal' yang membuat mereka seperti itu?" Levy menambahkan.

"Hmm… entahlah… sepertinya Natsu datang sesudah aku tertidur pulas…. Jadi aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi…"

Di saat mereka bertiga membicarakan mengenai Natsu dan Lucy, Lisanna mendengarkan semua, raut wajahnya berubah kecewa dan penuh kesedihan.

"Erza… apa kita tidak akan menjalankan misi?" Gray datang menghampiri Erza. "Kau benar… ayo kita ajak Natsu dan Lucy…"

Mereka berduapun menghampiri Lucy dan Natsu yang masih diselimuti suasana canggung. "Hey Lucy… Flame-Head… ingin menjalankan Misi?"

"Um? Okeh aku ikut!" Natsu berdiri dan membentangkan tangannya kebelakang, merenggangkan kembali ototnya yang kaku.

"Bagaimana denganmu Lucy?"

"Hum!" Lucy mengangguk. "Bagus… aku memilih misi yang akan kita jalankan, kalian harus berada di sini tepat jam 7…" Baru saja Erza ingin menuju papan misi, Lisanna datang menghampiri mereka "Ano… boleh aku ikut misi dengan kalian berempat?"

Mereka menyerngitkan dahi sebelum Erza tersenyum tipis "Tentu saja.." Lisanna tersenyum lebar "Terima kasih!"

"Yosh! Lisanna ikut! Aku jadi bersemangat!" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya keudara. Mendengar perkataan Natsu wajah Lisanna memerah "Hihihii…." Ia tertawa kecil.

Lucy yang melihat itu kembali merasakan panas ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Ugh~ kalau begini terus… aku tidak bisa mendukung Lisanna… karna aku juga menyukai lelaki bodoh itu…." Lucy bergumam sambil merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di ranjang.

.

.

.

"Apa yang Luce lakukan? Ini sudah jam 8!" Natsu mundar-mandir di depan pintu guild. Lucy tidak kunjung datang. Lisanna hanya menepuk pelan punggungnya.

"Tidak bisanya Lucy terlambat, benarkan Erza?" Gray menghadap Erza. Erza mengangguk ringan.

"Kalian!" Lucy berlari berteriak dari jauh "Maaf kan aku…aku terlambat" nafasnya naik turun karna ia berlari.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini kumaafkan Lucy… apa yang membuatmu terlamabat?" Erza bertanya sambil menggerek bawaannya dengan sebuah gerobak (?)

"Anooo aku sedang dalam banyak pikiran Erza.." Lucy tertawa gugup. "Kalau kau tidak serius menjalankan misi… sebaiknya kau pulang…"

"Apa?" Lucy menghadap Natsu, wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Kubilang… Kalau kau tidak serius menjalankan misi… sebaiknya kau pulang…" Natsu mengulangi perkataannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Natsu?" Lucy menyerngitkan dahinya. "Kau sadar… kau sudah sangat telat!" Tanpa sadar Natsu berteriak.

Semuanya kaget melihat Natsu. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Natsu semarah itu dengan Lucy.

"Natsu…" Happy memanggilnya pelan.

Lucy kaget dengan teriakannya, ia tersentak matanya berair. Bagaimana ia bisa berteriak seperti itu dengannya?

Tanpa berkata-kata Lucy berlari pulang menuju rumah. "Lucy!" semua kini menatap Natsu sinis, kecuali Lisanna yang merasa sedikit lega, karna Natsu tidak pernah berteriak seperti itu kepadanya.

Natsu berdecak kesal. 'Sial! Apa yang aku lakukan!'

.

.

.

**(Lucy Pov)**

Natsu bodoh! Bodoh! Maksudya apa dia berbicara seperti itu! Kini aku menangis membenamkan kepalaku dalam bantal. Berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Aku sedang memikirkanmu bodoh! Tentang Lisanna… tentangmu… tentang aku…. Juga tentang yang kita lakukan kemarin malam…. Kenapa kau jadi berteriak kepadaku sih? Apa aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah?

"NATSUUU BAKAAAA!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak sangat keras.

"Oy! Luce! aku bisa mendengarmu!" Eh? Itu suara Natsu? Kubuka jendela kamarku, mendapati sahabat— Oops mantan sahabatku berdiri di depan apartementku.

Aku menutup cepat jendelaku ketika tangan Natsu menahannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Natsu? Kau ingin menjalankan misi bukan?… kau yang menyuruhku pulang" Aku menahan suaruku yang sedikit bergetar.

Kudengar Natsu berdecak sebelum membuka jendela apartementku "Luce… aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Keluar!" Aku berteriak. Aku sedang ingin sendiri! Kenapa ia tidak mengerti juga! Aku melihat tangan Natsu yang lengah dan membanting jendela apartementku.

"Luce! buka !" Teriak makhluk bodoh itu. "Tidak! Pergi Natsu!"

"Buka! Atau …" Hum? Apa yang mau ia lakukan? "..Atau kubakar jendela ini…." Kulihat Natsu, ia serius? Tangannya sudah mengeluarkan semburat api.

"O-OKEH!" Aku membuka jendelaku kembali, mengizinkan secara terpaksa si bodoh ini masuk. "Kau jahat Natsu…. " Aku kembali terisak dalam tangis.

Natsu mendekatiku dan melingkarkan lengannya padaku, tubuhnya hangat. "Ma-maafkan aku Luce… aku… sedang…tsk, intinya aku tidak bermaksud begitu…" Natsu mengelus rambut pirangku pelan. "Aku … juga minta maaf…" Aku membalas pelukannya, entah mengapa aku tahu kalau ia tidak berbohong soal 'ia tidak bermaksud'.

"Jadi Luce? apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

"Eh? Ng… itu…" Aku menundukan kepalaku, tak mungkin kuceritakan aku memikirkan Lisanna, dia, aku di tambah kejadian kemari!

Natsu menepuk kepalaku "Tidak apa… jika kau tidak mau cerita… jadi kau ingin ikut menjalankan misi?" Natsu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak dulu Natsu.. aku rasa aku sedikit lelah…" sebenarnya aku bohong… aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kemesraan antara kau dan akan membuatku sakit.

"Huh? Baiklah…. Aku akan kembali dalam waktu 2 hari… ketika aku pulang, aku ingin kau menungguku di taman dekat guild.. ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" Apa yang mau ia bicarakan? Wajahnya sangat serius? Aku mengangguk kecil.

Lalu Natsu keluar melompat lewat jendela, si bodoh ini "SETIDAKNYA GUNAKAN PINTU BODOH!" Aku berteriak.

kuharap ia kembali cepat… ini pertama kalinya ia pergi misi tanpa aku… Sial! Aku malah memberikan dia dan Lisanna banyak waktu bersama! Tapi… Ugh! Kenapa air mata ini jatuh lagi ! tapi… jika dengan bersama Lisanna ia bahagia… meski itu menyakitiku… aku akan melakukan apapun…

"**Untukmu…."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 hari kemudian…**

**(Normal Pov)**

Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray dan Lisanna baru kembali dari menyelesaikan misi.

"Yeah! Sampai juga di guild!" Natsu tersenyum lebar. "Ne Natsu? Kenapa kau senang sekali?" Happy terbang mengelilinginya.

"Aku akan pergi menemui Luce! Happy mungkin aku akan pulang terlamabat!" Natsu berlari keluar guild ketika Lisanna menahan tangannya "Natsu! Ikut aku sebentar…" Lisanna menarik Natsu menjauh dari guild dan membuatnya semakin jauh dengan jarak taman tempat Lucy menunggunya.

"Li-Lisanna?"

"Ikut saja Natsu…"

.

.

Lucy kini tengah menunggu Natsu di taman yang dimaksudnya. "Natsu pasti datang kan?" Lucy bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap langit siang "Mendung… apa Natsu benar akan datang?"

.

.

Natsu dan Lisanna berhenti pada sebuah halaman kecil di samping danau. "Woaaah! Indah sekali Lis!" Natsu menatap kagum pemandang di sana. Lisanna tertawa kecil "Ini… hanya untuk kita berdua ? okeh?" Natsu mengangguk masih tersenyum.

"Jadi Lis? Apa kau hanya ingin memperlihatkan aku ini?"

Lisanna menggelengkan kepala "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu… aku suka padamu…"

Natsu tertawa mendengar perkataannya "Hanya itu? Aku juga suka padamu Lis!"

Lisanna berdecak "Natsu… suka yang aku maksud… adalah… aku men-cin-tai-mu…" ia mengeja kata terakhirnya. Natsu menyerngitkan dahinya, tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Lucy.

Natsu mulai berdiri dari tempat ia duduk "Lis… maaf aku harus pergi… Lu—" Lisanna menahan tangannya. "Lucy? Kau ingin menemuinya?" Mata gadis berambut putih pendek itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Natsu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika sudah begini "Lis aku…"

"Natsu! Aku ingin bersamamu! Kenapa harus Lucy!" Lisanna kini sudah menangis. Natsu mengelus punggung gadis itu. "Maaf Lis… tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi…" Natsu berjalan menjauh darinya . Lisanna mengejar dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon… temani aku di sini Natsu…" Lisanna berbicara dalam tangisnya. Natsu melepas paksa dengan pelan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya. Terdengar suara Guntur, menandakan akan turun hujan. Natsu memandang langit sebelum kembali menatap Lisanna.

"Lis… pulanglah… sebentar lagi hujan…" Hujan mulai turun sesaat setelah Natsu berbicara. Natsu kembali berjalan menjauh. Lisanna terduduk di tanah membenamkan kepalanya pada lengannya membiarkan air hujan membasahi rambut putihnya.

Tiba-tiba Natsu kembali datang dan memeluknya "Lis.. aku…"

.

.

.

'Natsu tidak datang…' Lucy masih saja menunggu Natsu di bawah hujan deras. Lucy mengigit bawah bibirnya menahan tangisnya. 'Ia pasti sudah bersama dengan Lisanna sekarang… misi itu… pasti Lisanna sudah menyatakan perasaanya dan Natsu… ia pasti menerimanya… apa hujan ini berarti aku telah ditolak?' Lucy berlari menuju apartementnya 'Bodohnya aku! Menunggu lelaki yang sudah menjadi milik gadis lain!'

Seharian itu, Lucy hanya menangis di kamarnya.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya….**

Lucy bangun dari tidur pulasnya, perasaanya sudah lebih baik 'Baiklah! Aku akan memutuskan akan menjadi kuat! Dan… memberi selamat kepada mereka berdua…'

Lucy melompat dari tempat tidurnya, mandi dengan cepat dan memakai bajunya, lalu pergi menuju guild. Ketika ia membuka pintu apartementnya Natsu sudah menunggunya.

Lucy memalingkan wajahnya. "Luce ..." Lucy menundukan wajahnya. "Natsu… kenapa kau tidak datang… kemarin… aku terus menunggumu… di bawah hujan…" Lucy berbicara dengan sangat pelan hampir tidak terdengar, tapi pendengaran Natsu sangat tajam. "Aku minta ma—" Natsu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lucy mencubit dengan keras kedua pipinya. "Bohong kok! Kemarin aku langsung pulang!" Lucy tersenyum paksa menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Natsu.

"Eh?" Natsu masih bingung "Natsu… apa pun yang terjadi nanti.. kita akan selalu menjadi teman baik !"

'Teman baik? Jadi itu yang Luce rasakan padaku…' Pikir Natsu. Natsu memaksa senyumannya "Okeh! Luce aneh!" Natsu mencolek pipinya.

"Apa? Aku tidak aneh! Hey Natsu!" Lucy mengejar Natsu yang berlari menuju guild. Seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Memang tidak ada celah untukku masuk diantara mereka…."

.

.

Lisanna menghampiri Lucy yang tengah meminum jus-nya di bar, Beruntung Natsu sedang keluar entah kemana.

Lucy menyadari kehadiran Lisanna duduk disebelahnya merasa canggung. Apa yang harus ia bicarakan?

"Lucy-san…." Lisanna memulai pembicaraan. "Kau benar tidak menyukai Natsu?"

Lucy sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan Lisanna yang hanya mengenai itu "Tidak, harus berapa kali aku bilang padamu Lisanna…" Lucy beranjak pergi dari tempat ia duduk. "Kau bohong! Kenapa kau tidak pernah jujur sih Lucy-san!" Lisanna berteriak. Semuanya kini menghadap mereka berdua.

"Hah? Aku tidak bohong Lisanna! Kau kan pacaran dengannya!" Lucy balas berteriak.

'Pacaran? Siapa yang pacaran dengan siapa?' Pikir anggota guild yang lain.

"Kau tidak pernah jujur Lucy-san! Kasihan Natsu!"

'Natsu? Ada apa dengan si bodoh itu' pikir anggota yang lain.

"Apa yang kau—!" Lisanna menarik rambut pirang Lucy, membuatnya meringis kesakitan. "Kau! Berani !" Lucy membalas mencubit pipinya keras.

Mereka berdua saling menarik rambut satu sama lain. Anggota guild yang lain mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua.

Gray, Erza dan Levy menahan Lucy. Elfman dan Mira menahan adik perempuannya. "Happy! Cari Natsu!" Perintah Cana.

"Aye!" dengan itu ia terbang keluar guild untuk mencari Natsu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Natsu datang masuk dengan mebanting pintu. "Lucy! Lisanna! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Natsu menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Nah Natsu! Kau di sini! Beritahu kami ! kau menyukai aku apa Lucy-san!" pertanyaan Lisanna membuat semuanya shock. jadi mereka memperebutkan Natsu?

"Li-Lisanna apa yang kau lakukan!" Lucy menutup telingannya. "Jangan kau jawab Natsu!"

"Aku memilih…" Natsu menatap Lucy lalu Lisanna dan kembali ke Lucy. Jawaban yang akan ia berikan membuat semuanya berdebar.

"Aku menyukai kalian berdua…"

"APA?" Teriak satu guild.

Sahut-sahut mulai terdengar

"Natsu! Kau tidak jantan!"

"Cih! Salamander pilih salah satu!"

"Flame-Head kau serakah sekali!"

"Tak kusangka si bodoh itu bisa di sukai dua cewek cantik"

"Sisakan kami satu Natsu!"

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Natsu di kejar-kejar oleh beberapa lelaki di guild meminta kepastiannya berlari hingga keluar guild.

Lucy dan Lisanna saling melirik satu sama lain , lama kelamaan senyuman mulai tumbuh di bibir mereka dan merekah menjadi tawa. Mereka berdua tertawa sangat keras membuat sebagian anggota guild bingung.

"Hahahaha! Maaf ya Lucy-san ! aku menarik rambutmu!"

"Hihihi! Tidak apa Lisanna sakit gak kucubit?"

"Lumayan sih… hey mau jalan-jalan ?"

"Hum!" Lucy mengangguk senang. Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan.

"Aneh! Tadi mereka bertengkar… sekarang lihat lah! Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Cana sangat bingung dan pusing dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku tahu…" Mira tersenyum memandang dua gadis yang berjalan keluar guild ".. perasaan mereka berdua sama… dan mereka saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing… Itu yang membuat ikatan mereka berdua erat…"

.

.

.

**(Lucy & Lisanna)**

Lucy dan Lisanna berada di taman, tempat Lucy menunggu Natsu kemarin. "Lucy-san…" Lisanna memanggilnya membuat gadis pirang itu menoleh kerahnya. "Ya?"

"Kau masih punya kesempatan…"

"Hum?"

"Natsu… menolakku…" Mata Lucy membesar. Bagaimana bisa Natsu menolaknya?

"Akan kuceritakan…"

**(Flashback)**

_Natsu kembali memeluk Lisanna "Na-Natsu? Kau menerimaku?" Lisanna membalas pelukannya._

_Natsu masih tidak menjawab "Lis … aku…" Natsu menatap tepat kemata gadis berambut putih itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu… aku menghargai tapi Lucy… semenjak dia ada di guild.. aku merasa…"_

"_Bahagia? Nyaman ? bersemangat… berapi-api?" Natsu tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Lisanna. "Jadi… bisakah kau tetap menjadi adik kecilku?" Natsu tersenyum kearahnya._

_Lisanna memeluk Natsu untuk yang terakhir kali "Tentu saja kakakku yang bodoh!"_

**(End Flashback**)

Air mata Lucy kini mengalir dikedua pipinya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Apa Lisanna berbohong?

"Pergilah Lucy-san… Natsu pasti menunggumu…" Lisanna tersenyum lembut tapi walaupun kekecewaan masih terbaca jelas di wajahnya.

Lucy memeluk Lisanna "Te-Terima kasih Lisanna…" Lisanna menepuk pelan punggungnya, mendorong Lucy untuk kembali ke guild.

Lucy berlari menuju guild. Lisanna memandang sosoknya yang semakin menjauh "Semoga kalian bahagia…"

.

.

"Natsu!" Lucy membuka pintu guild dengan keras. Mendengar namnya di panggil, Natsu menoleh kearah gadis pirang yang bernafas naik turun karna berlari. "Huh? Ada apa Luce? kenapa kau terlihat tergesa-gesa?"

"AGAR AKU BISA BILANG…. KALAU AKU SUKA PADAMU!" Lucy berteriak. Membuatnya kembali menjadi pusat perhatian anggota guild.

"Hoaaa~ adegan romantis bagian kedua!" Mira melompat-lompat. "Kuharap yang ini berakhir bahagia…" Levy menatap serius sahabatnya.

Mulut Natsu terbuka lebar "A-apa?" Natsu mengorek telinganya dengan ujung kelingkingnya "Aku seperti mendengar kata 'suka'? Apa aku salah dengar?"

Lucy tertawa kecil "Tidak bodoh… aku menyukaimu…"

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh!"

Natsu melompat memeluk gadis pirang di depannya "Aku juga sangat suka!" mendengar itu semua anggota bersorak atas lahirnya pasangan baru.

"Luce… kau mencuri kata-kata yang harusnya kuucapkan duluan…" Natsu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hihihi maaf…"

"Kalau begitu kau harus dihukum!" Natsu merendahkan kepalanya sejajar dengan Lucy. Mengecup bibir gadis pirang itu. Lucy kaget sebelum membalas ciumannya.

Mereka kembali membuat anggota guild bersorak heboh.

**9 tahun kemudian…..**

"Luce! Akira mengompol di baju kesayangnku!" Natsu mengangkat anak lelakinya yang baru berumur 7 bulan.

"Huh? Natsu… kau tidak memakaikannya popok… pantas ia menompol…" Lucy menggeleng kearah suaminya.

"Tapi… baunya ini aneh Luce!" Natsu menyerahkan anaknya kepada Lucy. Mereka kini berada di guild, semua anggota terlihat berbeda. Semua telah dewasa dan berkeluarga.

"Cih… Flame-Head… ribut sekali… kau akan membangunkan putriku Ui…" Gray mengayunkan tangannya pelan.

"Apa kau bilang Underwear Prince! Putrimu bisa menggoda putraku saat besar! Jauhkan dia dari anakku!"

"Hey! Putramu bisa membawa putriku kabur untuk kencan bersamanya!"

"Tidak akan Kubiarkan putraku menyukai putrimu itu!"

Gray menyerahkan putrinya kepada Juvia yang berada di sampingnya "Kau ingin bertarung Huh? Flame-Head!"

Pertarunganpun kembali dimulai antara mereka berdua. Gray meninju tepat di wajah Natsu membuatnya terhempas menghantam salah satu meja yang dekat dengan Lucy duduk sambil menggendong putranya.

Lucy menghampiri Natsu "Kau baik-baik saja Natsu?" Natsu menatap istrinya menampakan cengiran khasnya "Hey…. Luce~ aku mencintaimu~" setelah itu ia kembali bertarung.

"Dasar si bodoh…" Lucy tersenyum kecil memandang Natsu yang tengah betarung "Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh…."

.

.

.

:] Hehehe… jadi ketahuan deh asal mulanya Akira? Gimana? Kasih pendapat ya~ Umm… aku agak sedikit terinspirasi dari komik yang baru aku beli :D hehe… baru kurombak ceritanya.


End file.
